Black Ops 2 Meeting
by TFL's FallingRock Studios
Summary: CIA Agent R. Santiago meets with Former USMC Sergeant Frank Woods in order to learn more of the new threat of the mysterious Raul Menendez *Written before Black Ops II was released, Re-Uploaded from The Flying Lion*


_AK-3TR4: Receiving Message from Base_

_AK3TR4: Message Received- Online Now Codename "Grizzly"_

_The Agency sends R. Santiago to investigate retired USMC veteran Frank Woods_

_Somewhere in the United States, North America_

_Agent R. Santiago, Lt. First Class No. 36706 CIA (ACTIVE)_

Year: 2025

Santiago walked through the hallways of the Langley Center while many of the agency's workers bolted through while others seemed to be in total panic. Given the current nature of their circumstance it was all to be understood. After all a crisis like this hadn't happened in years, not since the last war which almost nearly wiped out the nation. Santiago was just 20 then and now nine years later at 29 he was already witnessing another –probably larger- crisis unfold before his very eyes.

It was all too troublesome. As Santiago walked over towards his desk next to the window his secretary, the lovely Giselle Ashe, set down a file for him. Santiago looked up at her while she stood straight (though he hadn't a clue why).

"This is from the Director Mr. Santiago. He said you should see it immediately." Giselle left to attend to another matter leaving Santiago to look at the file alone. He opened it carefully before seeing a picture of an old probably sickly man.

'What the fuck is this?' Santiago thought looking through other papers. It was a list of documents and records all pertaining to the man in the photo. Achievements and honors of war which Santiago was sure he'd never even heard of before. Nor did he ever hear of the man in the documents.

Sgt. Frank Woods

That name did not ring any bells to Santiago.

"I see you got the message Robert." Santiago looked up to see Benjamin Brody, a higher up in the Agency, walk in to his office. When Santiago first entered the Agency at his young age Brody was assigned to handle the matters he would take on. Especially with new policies on national security and incidents other operatives no one else would take on.

"Oh yeah? And what am I supposed to do with this eh? Looks weird." Santiago dropped the file down while Brody took a seat relaxing his hands on his head. Giselle walked in handing Santiago a coffee while he silently thanked her before she walked out. Brody took a glance at the assistant while Santiago sat there.

Was he checking her out? Santiago didn't know if he was but he didn't like it. Thankfully Brody turned back to get back on topic.

"Actually Rob, it's a matter of great importance. It could help us with our current situation the nation is facing. You know about the…"

Santiago drank some of his coffee before finishing Brody's sentence. "The takeover, right?

"Right. Well, you see here is the situation. The Director of the CIA believes this decorated veteran of our nation can be a… consultant for the matters at hand. Right now the Secretary of Defense agrees while the President and Vice President are still in talks. And now you are being brought in to asses Mr. Woods for this operation."

Santiago leaned back in his chair. He couldn't really believe what Brody was speaking about and took another swig of his coffee. Brody meanwhile pulled up the photo of Frank Woods and examined it before setting it back down again on the rest of the documents.

"So… you want me to bring Woods in. that's what you're saying Brody?"

"Yes. He's top priority to the agency and the security of the nation. Be glad the Director thought about putting you for the job. Hell he's vouching for you big time." Brody said with a rather glad looking smile.

Giselle walked in handing Santiago a newspaper before stepping behind him to organize the books behind him. Brody watched her as Santiago looked over at his assistants back just as she hummed a tune. He then looked over at his senior while holding up the file.

"Okay I get it Brody. But why Frank Woods? I've never heard of this guy. The records hear don't make any sense at all. It says here _Sabotaged Soviet Operations in Vietnam _and then another thing about _Destroying Missile launch from Russia to the US_, I've never heard of any of this. It doesn't add up."

After Santiago's rant Brody leaned back into his chair. He then looked over to Giselle who then turned around at her boss and the senior agent. Santiago looked back at her while she then handed Santiago an envelope before walking out of the room. Brody remained quiet while Santiago put his envelope into his shirt pocket discreetly.

"You gettin serious with her Rob?"

"Answer my question Brody. What does this mean? What makes Frank Woods so important to the Director, the Secretary, and the President of the United States?"

Brody didn't answer at first. He pulled out a napkin and then wiped his forehead before letting out a long breath of air. Santiago was patient waiting as Brody then stood up and closed the door to Santiago's office. He then took a seat while pulling out something from his pocket.

"Did I ever tell you about how I was in the Gulf War? You know the US invades Iraq and we're in the country for the wrongs reasons. Nothing is really solved and it's a problem for another twenty years or so."

Santiago nodded his head staring into space. "Yeah I remember. You kept saying it was a shit hole and that a lot of guys never even saw combat. And then you said nothing ever got done and how you'd have wanted to see some real action-"

"I lied Robert."

Brody said shaking the air around them. Santiago looked over at his mentor who still sat there as he then pulled out his wallet. He then grabbed several photos out of the wallet before placing them on the table for Santiago to see.

"Back in '91 the CIA handled covert operations in Iraq. Several marines were handpicked by the President, including myself, to participate in Black Operations against terrorists obtaining nuclear weapons in Iraq and plotting to attack any UN nations or allies. Well my job was really as an enforcer while other guys usually handled the big things."

"What do you mean? How come I haven't heard of anything about that then?"

"You're young Robert. Those operations are carried out in secret from the core of the Agency. No one would tell you about anything until you got yourself involved, which is until now." Brody finished. Santiago sat back in his chair thinking about what was said.

"Then… this guy… and you… Black Ops behind the scenes. Am I right?" Santiago asked. Brody folded his hands resting his elbows on his knees.

"Son, there's a whole other world in secret. Men just like me, they fight in that world every day. They're stopping bad things from happening and it can never be known out in the open. Frank Woods is one of those men."

Robert Santiago was now sitting in the front seat of Giselle Ashe's car parked in front of the residence of Frank Woods. Santiago's car was in the shop and he knew Ms. Ashe would be available to drive him. Plus it made sense since she was his assistant and all.

"You're going to be fine Rob. He's just an old gentle man who's lived a quiet life. You don't have to be scared of anything." Giselle patted Santiago's arm in reassurance. He shook his head though.

"They said this guy attacked two of his doctors when they woke him up after a nap. They were hyping him up on morphine and he went wild on them. And he's a hardcore marine." Santiago knew that last fact to be totally true. The records said that Woods had gotten a strong bond with the Marine Corps which apparently never shook off with time. Another document mentioned that Woods almost tried enlisting with the marine's infantry division when the war broke out in 2016 which was refused outright due to his age and the fact that Woods was deemed 'mentally unstable' by the government.

Giselle looked up at Santiago who stared at her nervously. She then smiled at Santiago before planting a kiss on his cheek. Santiago only sat there before brushing her soft light brown hair. The two had been dating for a while now and kept their relationship away from work as best as they could and found mutual support within each other. It was good for them with the present dangers of their time.

Santiago then stepped out of the car leaving Ashe alone to watch him walk up the door step. She silently prayed that Santiago would succeed before twisting her key in the ignition and driving off from him.

Inside the home of Frank Woods a young red headed nurse sat in front of the aging old war veteran. Woods was now 95 and looked very old with his skin much lighter and his body more skinny. His hair was short and gray while he had wrinkles on his face and his head shook probably from all the many times he'd been injured out in the battlefield. What clearly stood out though were tattoos on his arms which though faded read as MACV-SOG. Frank's nurse, Betty Watson, would make sure to watch out for Woods everyday feeding him, bathing him, and making sure he didn't go out of the house. Woods was far from handicapped but it was known that he would cause trouble if he was outside.

Santiago stepped into the living room of Wood's home to see Betty stepping over to give Woods water before she turned over at him. Woods spotted the tall form of Santiago and watched him with his aging eyes which unnerved the young operative to no end.

"Ah! So you're the guest Franky called me about. Well, have a seat please. I'll get you something to drink." Betty walked over to the kitchen before Santiago could refuse leaving the young man with the war veteran alone. Santiago gulped before taking a seat in front of another chair while Woods still watched him with his old eyes.

"Hello there Sgt. Woods. I'm Robert. Robert Santiago."

"I know who you are." Woods said grimly. Santiago had no clue what was going on in Woods head but he knew that this old man was alert and ready for anything.

Betty walked over handing Santiago his water before letting him know that she would be in the basement folding Woods clothes. Santiago waved her off as she left and warned Woods about his manners and left. Woods sat there still watching Santiago with interest never waning.

"I know you CIA guys. Pushing pencils and giving us orders. Just like Hudson back in 'nam." Woods said leaning back in his wheel chair. His hand began to shake oddly which caught Santiago's attention. Woods however raised another hand letting Santiago know he was alright. He then turned in his wheel chair to sit more straight up.

"Woods I was sent here to ask for advice so to speak. You are considered a valued asset to the government right now and your advice would be greatly appreciated at the moment. If you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for me-"

"Go ahead Mr. Pen pusher." Woods said insulting Santiago. He pulled up his suit case looking over the files he'd received from Brody and read them while Woods waited there patiently.

Santiago had in his hands a rather old looking document when he began to read. "This here mentions an operation in Columbia that a friend of yours participated in. Your commanding officer, Cpt. Mason I believe-"

"You got that wrong son." Woods interjected. "I was Mason's commanding officer. He outranked me because I was a sergeant but in the MACV-SOG I was his CO."

Santiago nodded accepting his error before continuing on. "Right. Well the operation mentioned here says that Alex Mason served for President Ronald Reagan during the wars in South America. Reagan believed that the Soviets and the Cubans were secretly assisting several Generals in the proxy wars and helped kill hundreds of American agents."

"Yeah. And they were handpicked from the SOG. My team." Woods said leaning back recalling the SOG in Vietnam. They were very useful after that war and played their part in other times of war.

"Captain Mason was supposed to have been burnt according to the records. And then an operation was launched to apprehend him in the 70's with an MI-6 unit. But then we found him during this time trying to eliminate a man called 'Raul Mendez'. Though it's the first I'm hearing about it."

Woods scratched the top of his head. He looked over towards his window where the sun peered in through the blinds illuminating parts of the room.

"You know I should tell you this just as a fact Pen pusher." Woods said using the nickname he so eloquently bestowed upon Santiago.

"There was a time back then when wars were fought by men. Soldiers fighting soldiers out in the battlefield and behind the scenes things went down unlike anything we could have ever imagined. Mason was one of those guys behind the scenes fighting against the men who wanted to cause chaos and trouble for the public. And now things have changed. We got machines fighting _for _us sparing any bloodshed. At least that's the concept."

Santiago raised his eyebrows. "You don't agree with any of these technological advancements?"

"Fuck no. Never liked computer's either." Woods sort of laughed after saying this. "Yeah… back then they were different. Then people started getting machines, better radios, cell phones, video games, even weapons started getting high tech! It was all so fast and it was progress for those trying to make a better world. Or… that's the idea."

Woods looked around the room with his eyes wandering in sights. Santiago watched the man who seemed to be looking back into a different time. What he thought of Santiago did not know. Then, Woods turned back looking down towards his hands shaking and his eyes still strange.

"Sgt. Woods, we believe this Raul character is behind the crisis at hand. We are on the brink of war with a nation who'll no doubt destroy us at any moment. Do you know anything about what happened with Alex Mason in the 80's?" Santiago asked trying to get the old veteran's attention. Woods still didn't face the CIA agent as his eyes shook oddly.

"Aside from the fact that I'm still alive… none of this surprises me." Woods said solemnly. He turned his head over getting back to the world while Santiago sat back straight.

Betty walked back into the room with two cups of water handing one to Santiago and one to Woods who drank up the liquid quick. Santiago sat steadily while Betty left to go handle something in the basement leaving the two alone again. Woods held his water in hand while he looked off to the side still shaken looked in his eyes.

"Technology got stronger… while we got weaker. We built computers, robots, whole unmanned armies. And no one ever asked," Woods was still in his chair while Santiago waited. "What happens when the enemy steals the keys and the things_ they_ built are turned against _us_?"

Santiago was silent. Woods was right. The enemy had gotten ahold of the keys. The weapons, the machines, everything that was built to keep the populace safe was in the control of unknown. That was the fact as no one knew who had been behind the attacks or what was going to happen next. But that's why Robert Santiago was here.

"Sgt. Woods is this Raul Mendez behind this? Is he connected to the enemy?"

"That's the thing son. You don't know now. Everything's a game to them, whoever, and they're gonna kill alotta people cause of it." Woods said darkly before drinking his water again. Santiago looked back down at his papers seeing the picture of Alex Mason and other CIA operatives.

Everyone was really fucked now. What the hell did the Agency expect of Santiago to do about it? How would one of their young agents be able to find a solution with an over retired war veteran? Santiago had no clue at all and wasn't sure of what he was supposed to be looking for in this old man.

Woods sat up clearing his throat. He then said with all of his pride: "That's when they figured it out. They'll always need men like us, and those who are willing to do… what others cannot."

Santiago looked back up at the sergeant who sat there. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't give a shit who's in control but I know that it'll be real solid soldiers that save the day. That's why you need real flesh and blood to stop any trouble."

The words were remembered and Santiago was able to leave the residence without any trouble. Woods sat in his house watching as the young man entered Giselle Ashe's car before she drove off and away. He leaned back in his chair drinking his water again and stared out into the wall.

Now all he had to do was wait until things started.


End file.
